My Snow Cake and Milk
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: NaruHina. Snow Cake dan Milk yang menyatukan mereka berdua. Emm.. GaJe dan OneShot.. Mau baca? O, ya, yang PUASA diHARAMkan baca. Kalo nekat gak apa-apa sih.. Cuma isinya makanan.


**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto U. x Hinata H.**

**Genre : Romance**

**A/N : Aku minta maaf pada Checolazzo, karena fic ini akan sedikit sama cerita kamu. Gabungan dari 'Hot Dog' dan 'Bakery'.**

**Satu lagi, yang PUASA diHARAMkan jangan baca karena ini tentang makanan. Yang nekat gak apa-apa sih, aku kan buatnya pas jam buka, berbahagialah kalian yang baca pas buka.**

**MARHABAN YA RAMADHAN**

**-**

**My Snow Cake and Milk  
**

**-**

Sore ini, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang berlarian. Sebut saja dia Naruto. Uuh… Namanya memang Naruto sih…

"Hosh.. Hosh…" Suara nafasnya terdengar sangat lelah. Dia melirik jamnya yang bepukul _04:48_. "Masih ada waktu!" Serunya sambil mempercepat larinya.

-

_Seeett…. _

Anak perempuan dengan rambut indigo panjang terlihat sedang duduk sambil memegang menu makanan.

"Umm… Strawberry cake satu!" Pesan gadis mungil itu,

"Aaa… Kami punya menu baru hari ini nona, apa anda ingin coba?" Tanya seorang pelayan dengan celemek hijau pandan dan topi kuning matahari.

Dia menaruh telunjuk mungilnya di dagu. Tampak berpikir, "Apa namanya dan bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Namanya Snow cake. Rasanya manis. Bentuknya berupa bulatan-bulatan kecil dengan gula sebagai pemanis maupun pewarnanya." Jelas pelayan itu, "Yummy!" Tambahnya,

"Mmm… Sepertinya menarik. Aku pesan satu boleh?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada lapar.

Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan gadis itu. "Minumnya?" Tanyanya,

"Emm… Milk." Ujar gadis itu,

"Tunggu ya!" Ucap sang pelayan lalu pergi,

-

BRAAAK!!

Naruto membuka pintu dengan sangat kasar. Semua pelanggan kaget dan menganggap Naruto itu teroris ataupun perampok.

Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Eee.. Maaf, tadi aku buru-buru." Semua pelanggan langsung lega dan kembali ke rutinitas masing-masing.

Naruto melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. 'Ah! Itu dia!' Naruto mendapati seorang gadis yang sedang memainkan HP-nya, dia berjalan kearah sana dan mengambil tempat duduk di meja sebelah gadis itu.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan saat Naruto baru saja duduk.

"Aa.. Anu.. Aku… Aku pesan menu baru disini." Jawab Naruto asal, "Minumnya susu saja." Tambahnya cepat-cepat, sang pelayan mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Dia mengamati gadis itu, rambut indigonya yang panjang, kulitnya yang putih dan mukanya yang cantik.

Setelah beberapa lama, pesanan Naruto dan gadis itu pun datang. Naruto mengamati gadis yang sedang melahap kue itu. Nama? Naruto juga tidak tahu pasti dia siapa. Yang dia tahu hanya, dia adalah gadis yang selalu datang kesini pada pukul lima sore.

Dia mulai mengambil sendok dan memasukkan perlahan kue itu kemulutnya tanpa melihatnya. Dia hanya melihat gadis itu.

"Manis…" Kata Naruto,

"Manis ya?"

'Eh, ada yang bicara padaku?' Tanya Naruto dalam pikirannya. Dia sadar dari lamunannya dan menemukan gadis yang sedari tadi dilihatnya.

Muka Naruto memerah.

"Iya. Manis nih.." Kata Naruto

Gadis itu segera duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan Naruto.

"Ini memang terbuat dari gula. Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya gadis itu,

"Ooo.." Jawab Naruto, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.

"Aaa… Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Kamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto memberanikan diri,

Muka Hinata memerah, "Eee.. Aku Hinata Hyuuga. Uzumaki-san senang kesini ya?" Tanya Hinata,

"Tentu saja. Selain kue-kuenya itu enak, disini juga tercium bau roti yang baru keluar dari oven. Roti-roti empuk yang siap dimakan oleh pelanggan-pelanggan kelaparan." Jawab Naruto sambil menutup mata; mencoba menyium bau roti yang sangat khas. "Musiknya yang indah juga menambah keindahan."

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku juga senang disini. Alasannya sama sepertimu. Tapi ada yang lain juga." Kata Hinata,

"Heh? Apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran,

"Ka-Karena roti-roti disini sangat pas dengan moodku." Jawab Hinata,

"Oo.. Hinata, kulihat kau selalu memainkan HP-mu kalau kesini. Ada apa ya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran,

"Oo.. Itu tandanya aku sedang smsan sama pacarku." Jawab Hinata,

'Pacar?' Hati Naruto langsung hancur rasanya mendengar itu. Namun tidak apa-apa, sebagai lelaki, dia harus kuat!

-

Semakin lama, Naruto dan Hinata jadi semakin akrab. Mereka sudah menukar nomor ponsel, bahkan tukar alamat. Sampai suatu hari…

Naruto datang sedikit terlambat hari ini, dia datang sekitar pukul _05:36_. Dia langsung heran saat melihat Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memakan kue saljunya.

Naruto segera menghampirinya. "Ada apa Hinata-chan..?" Tanya Naruto khawatir,

Hinata segera memeluk tubuh Naruto, Naruto merasa mukanya memanas. "Kiba-kun.. Hiks.. Dia.. Hiks.. Memutuskanku.." Jawab Hinata,

Naruto mengelus kepala Hinata, "Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Naruto,

"Ka-Karena dia mengiraku selingkuh Naruto-kun…" Jawab Hinata,

Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Apa?! Mana mungkin kau begitu?! Memang dia mengira kau selingkuh dengan siapa?!" Tanya Naruto yakin kalau Hinata wanita baik-baik.

"De.. Dengamu.. Naruto-kun.." Jawab Hinata takut,

"A.. Aku..?" Tanya Naruto kecewa, walaupun dia mencintai Hinata, tak mungkin dia membiarkan Hinata selingkuh dengan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan.." Kata Naruto merasa bersalah,

"Taka pa Naruto.. Karena aku sebenarnya juga…" Kata Hinata gantung, mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Menyukaimu."

Muka Naruto memerah. Hey! Kok begini? Tidak boleh Naruto! Wanita tidak baik menyatakan perasaannya duluan!

"Aku juga menyukaimu Hinata-chan. Maukah kau…?" Tanya Naruto,

Hinata mengangguk.

Mereka pun berpelukan. "Aishiteru my Snow Cake." Ujar Naruto,

"Ha? Snow Cake? Kenapa Snow Cake?" Tanya Hinata heran,

"Karena kau manis. Sama seperti Snow Cake. Kue yang telah memperkenalkan kita satu sama lain." Jawab Naruto,

"Kalau begitu.. Aku memanggilmu Milk ya??" Tanya Hinata,

"Milk??" Tanya Naruto heran,

"Ya. Karena kau seperti susu. Meningkatkan semangatku." Ujar Hinata

Naruto tersenyum.

-

End

-

**Aneh ya? Aneh! Makanannya kurang.. Gak bisa bikin laper ah...!! Umm… Gimana? Mind to review this ugly fic? –digaplok gara2 niru gaya Suki-Cinta-**

**Maaf Kakak!!!**


End file.
